Several applications of non-numerical programming techniques were pursued during the year. These projects involved use of the PROLOG and REDUCE computer languages, and the Unified Generator Package, and were mostly in the general area of computational linguistics. The two projects accounting for the most effort were an investigation into automated analysis of instructional text, and research on automatic interpretation of medical terminology in terms of the constituent morphemes of individual words.